Speeds Limit REBOOT
by HyperZEROXL
Summary: Follow an unknown man in Piltover who's dream is to be a legend among many...((OCxCait)) ((I suck at summaries still I know!))
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I'm back! And welcome to Speed's Limit Reboot! It's been forever since I wrote one of these! The reason is I'm doing a reboot is due to I forgot the main plot of Speed's Limit…Yeah…Embarrassing I know…But hey! You people aren't here to read this stuff! You're here to read Speed's Limit! I see it on your faces! Admit it! Well! Enjoy because I've improved over the years in my opinion!**

 **Prologue:**

Rain drops as a figure slides across Piltover's streets chased by authorities at stunning speeds…The sound of sirens fills the night's air as they chase after the figure riding on what seems to be wheels under his feet.

"Looks like they're not giving up…" the figure what seemed to chuckle in his black helmet looking over his shoulder.

Turning right in an alley, the figure comes to a halt due to a dead end. He turns around at the group of authorities face covered in a black helmet.

"Halt in the name of Piltover!" a man cried stepping out in front of the men who's aiming numerous guns at the figure who's just looking at them. "Give up yourself and come in quietly or we will use lethal force!"

"Sorry…But giving myself up isn't an option…" the figure mutters tapping a button on his suit that makes it suddenly light up in a bright red energy field making the PPD back up in fear from the sudden burst.

Suddenly the energy field erupts with great force throwing men and vehicles away in the air either through tall buildings or on the ground hard. Walking from the destroyed area, the figure looks around at the destruction he caused easily.

"Childs play…" he muttered starting to walk away to stop as the chief groaned crawling at his feet with little energy in his body left.

"Who…Are…You?" the man groaned lifting his arm again but it falls on the ground as does his body from exhaustion.

"Xero…" the figure replied simply walking away in the raining streets and disappearing from sight leaving the trail of destruction and numerous injuries behind.

 **Well! That chapter was short I know, but it's only the prologue! The other chapters will be longer! I really have nothing else to say, except I love you all! Yeah, nope! Anyway, later guys for now! HyperZEROXL! Out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter is here guys! Sorry for a long wait…I'm flooded with college work and my girlfriend!**

Having the light shine in his eyes, Xero got from his bed and walked in the bathroom to show horribly looking black hair.

 **"…Rough night…"** he yawned rubbing his eyes and putting his hair down to be less wild.

Walking to his apartment's kitchen, Xero started to make himself some coffee while opening the shades revealing Piltover's busy streets.

 **"I hate this city…You show up suddenly in a suit and then! Cops are after you!"** he chuckled looking at his outfit that was lying on a table. **"Well…That's how the world is. Will I ever lure out that Sheriff?"**

 **Meanwhile at Sheriff Caitlin's office**

 **"He got away again?"** Caitlyn asked sipping tea that she recently made while staring out her window with her sniper resting on the wall. **"What a shame."**

 **"Sorry Sheriff Caitlyn, we tried our best…"** a cop said dropping his head in utter shame as he now looked at the floor.

 **"It's not your fault, this man is proving to be as hard to catch as Jinx is. Hopefully those two won't ally together. The thought would be menacing even to me."** Caitlyn said finishing her tea and setting the cup on her desk. **"Perhaps I've ignored this man too long. Take the night off with the squad, me and Vi are now on the case."**

 **"Thank you and best of luck Sheriff Caitlyn."** the policeman said saluting and walking out of the office leaving Caitlyn looking out the window.

 **"Time for this man's two week escape spree to end."** she said taking her sniper off the wall and leaving her office to get Vi from break.

 **Piltover Donut Place**

 **"Thanks bud! Cupcake will enjoy these!"** Vi said walking out of the store with a box of donuts in her hand.

Walking back towards Caitlyn's office, Vi was busy eating donuts when the figure sped around a corner and takes Vi's donuts before she can blink.

 **"What in the fuck?!"** she screamed trying to run after the figure, but she has no luck as the figure turns another corner disappearing leaving Vi only mad.

 **"Vi! We're going after the man in the helmet!"** Caitlyn yelled running up to Vi to see her enraged.

 **"Good! He just stole our donuts from me! I'll pulverize his face like he's Jinx!"** Vi yelled slamming her fists together storming off with Caitlyn following.

 **"Don't get mad Vi, they were only donuts. We'll soon end his spree in Piltover."** Caitlyn said patting Vi's shoulder and they get in a PPD vehicle.

 **"Just donuts?! Cupcake! No one steals from me! Only Jinx can!"** she yelled taking her hex tech gauntlets out of the back and putting them on.

 **"Ready?"** Caitlyn asked putting on sunglasses.

 **"Ready as ever Cupcake!"** Vi exclaimed jumping in the car besides Caitlyn and puts on her sunglasses.

The Piltover duo drives off to find the figure to end his theft of donuts and going over the speed limit in the streets.

 **Next chapter is Xero against the duo! Sorry it's taking me so long guys! I'm flooded with typing papers, Psychology work, and my girlfriend! I'm trying to make each chapter longer like I did when I first started. Review if you have anything I should add to make it better and I'll try to! Anyway! Thanks for support and hope to see you guys next chapter! Oh yeah! Sorry! My We Are Warriors OC mini story is in the works! So stay tuned!  
**


End file.
